German Names
by rain is not always wet
Summary: Germany's name is Ludwig... EDIT: i did it cuz i just found out the existence of thiis one particularly interesting german name.. excuse me for the OC


**I'm not saying anything accept what is said..**

**I'm really sorry if it offends anyone!**

**FYI, Paulaner is a type of beer. I dunno anything about alcohol, I swear!**

**Got the information from brother..**

**HRE: Herman (just bcuz I think it sounds right ^^)**

**Hanover: aubrey**

**saxony: Bert**

**Bavaria: Boyce**

**sorry if there's some mistaken information, its just for fun...  
**

**Warning: Prussia  
**

**

* * *

**

The small blond boy just sat there on the chair, trying to enjoy the silent, yet peaceful and warm company of the fireplace...

...well... _trying_ to at least.

But he found out its kind of impossible to do so if there is a group of really loud, half drunken, and less than half sane men bickering with each other.

Oh... did he mention that they are _German_ men?

As much as he cringe the mess that they made, as much as he despise the smell of beer that is threatening to get into his still-aching head... he can't do anything about it. He had to admit that the matter that they are arguing is something that is hard for _all_ of them to be in mind with. He would appreciate it if the alcohol saves him from the sight of blood like their usual... disagreement...

Nevertheless, he felt a tad bit left out...

Besides... they're choosing _his_ name after all... can't they just ask his opinion?

Oh yeah... the blond boy mentally slapped himself, how could he forget... they are _German_ men...

.

"I told you damn fuckers he should just be Gilbert Junior!"

"NO!" three set of gruff voice shout in unison at the albino.

"tch, why not?"

"just no Gil... it'll be a total humiliation to all Germans" Saxony stated while rubbing his temple

"WHAT! It's an utterly awesome name and he'll inherit my awesome qualities if he has a name _almost as _awesome as me"

"_exactly_. Thank you for sparing us the time to explain"

"says our dear Hanover just bcuz he has a girl's name" Prussia added with a mocking tone

"AUBREY(noble, bright) IS A UNISEX NAME YOU HURENSOHN!"

"oh, so you're gay huh?" oh my... he's clueless isn't he...

"_GIL..._" rub temple, twitch of brows "let's just... decide with this book"

True enough, there's a book filled with German names with their corresponding meanings. But so far, it had gone unnoticed due to their infamous arrogant and stubborn attitude. They have to choose the best for their little _deutschland _after all... and they each have their own thoughts of what _the best _is_..._

Breath in, breath out, repeat... Saxony keep telling himself as he flips through the pages. He stopped at a page and went through the names "how about Berg? (mountain)"

"cheater! You want it cuz it sounds just like yours! (bert: bright)"

"no I don't! Besides, all you can think about is Gilbert junior, Little Prussia and Prubert! What's that anyway? Puberty?"

"I guess he's desperate to teach that kid the enjoyment of orgasm"

"shut up gayster"

"BREWSTER! (one who brew beer)"

Three heads snapped sideways and stared at the Bavarian like he was crazy. Though, surprisingly, he is actually the sanest one out of all of them. Said man just shrugged innocently, gulped his beer and continued his role as the spectator of their arguments.

"uhh... I don't think so Boyce (from the woods)"

Flip, twitch, twitch, flip "Fred? (Peaceful ruler)"

"Hell no!"

"tch,... how about Hamlin? (lover of home)"

"you serious? Then, it better be Heinz (household ruler)"

"..."

"Intimidated Gil?"

"Fuck No!"

Twitch "well..." twitch "he looked like Herman (person of high rank; hre), why not Herbert? (bright, excellent army, ruler)... you and Herman together"

"why's that dead guy has to get involved anyway? The awesome me does not approve"

The twitching of Saxony's brow turned into an insane pace, threatening to pop the vein on his forehead, along with deathly gritting teeth. When he tried to be considerate . . . Uugh!... Hanover only manages to roll his eyes.

Prussia snatched the book and go through a few random pages before he stopped with an obviously devilish smirk.

" this one's good.." grin "Dick (powerful, rich ruler)"

Twitch, grit, twitch, twitch"..."

"... I don't think you choose it for the meaning... right?..."

"Pffft... you guys are sissies! This way, he'll have an awesome dick and can go around invading vital regions! Man! He'll be the best little brother ever!"

Twitch, twitch, twitch "..."

"have I told you I regret ever knowing you? I still want him to be Rudolph (famous wolf) though..."

"you won't be an awesome empire by eating flesh! Vital regions I tell you! VITAL REGIONS!"

With this, Saxony finally snapped from his resolve to stay calm. His brows can't seem to twitch any angrier and all that suspending emotion is making his head hurts... literally...

"S-Stop it already! I-I... Uuuuhh Uwaaahh!"

"look what you did Gil! You made Bert cry!"

"Why is it my fault! He always cry like that"

"ENOUGH!"

Bavaria stern warning managed to set the three Germans stiff, save for a sobbing Saxony that is. (and a flinch from the boy near the fireplace) but even that didn't last long and soon Prussia started to blabber on how _he_ was suppose to be the leader, Hanover rejecting all his opinions and Saxony wailing even louder than before. Though this time, Bavaria decided to interrupt.

"_Halt!_ Don't you get it? This is _Deutschland_! The land of Germans"

"So?"

"So... his name has to _scream_ German. Something that will show people that he is nothing more, nothing less than _German_!"

"... what... are you going at?"

A smirk found its way across the face of the drunken Bavarian, even the neglected boy barely console his enthusiasm "We are fighters, we are prideful people. We may rise and we may fall. But one thing for sure about Germans"

A mug of beer is held at arm's length into the centre of the semicircle of the four Germans

" His name will be"

.

.

.

* * *

"vee~ come on Doitsu! I really wanna know your surname!"

"I told you, its only Ludwig!"

"buuuuutt~~~"

"there, there Italy-san... if Germany-san want to keep it a secret, let it be"

"Nihon~ you're no fun!"

"thank you for your hospitality Germany-san, we'll be leaving now"

" vee~ bye bye Doitsu!"

Germany lift his hand lazily to bid his two friends goodbye. As soon as he hears the tell-tale sound of the door clicking shut, he shot his most venomous and deathly glare at his snickering brother.

"Man west... I still can't bliv that man even made the awesome _me _agree to that name" Prussia managed to blurt out between his crackled laugh while pouring beer into Germany's mug.

Germany only can let out a defeated sigh. His eyes shifted to his beer, blaming it for everything, but still gulped it all down in one swig.

"...I still like Paulaner better..."

"... hmm? Me too... I guess..."

Blue eyes closed briefly and opened to eye the tall beer bottle. That Bavarian really is not as sane as he think he is... König Ludwig Weissbier...


End file.
